The present invention relates to a disposable diaper 5 which absorbs and contains body exudates. The present application is based on, and claims priority from, Japanese Application Serial Number 2002-336842, filed Nov. 20, 2002, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety.
The Japanese Utility Model documents 1 and 2 listed below disclose disposable diapers each comprising a liquid pervious top sheet disposed on the body contactable side, a liquid impervious back sheet disposed away from the body of the wearer and an absorbent core disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet, and being provided with a front waist region and a back waist region in a longitudinal direction and a crotch region which is positioned between these waist regions, wherein the absorbent core has a depressed portion where the core caves in from the top surface towards the under surface in its thickness direction.
The diaper disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model document 1 comprises an absorbent core which has a circular depressed portion caving in from the top surface towards the under surface in its thickness direction. Openings whose one end each opens into the open surface of the depressed portion are formed in the top sheet of the diaper. The depressed portion is formed in a transversely middle zone of the crotch region, and the top sheet positioned above the open surface of the depressed portion forms a valve section extending from the opening edge towards the opening center of the depressed portion. The body exudates discharged while it is worn go through the openings in the top sheet to be contained in the depressed portion of the core.
In the diaper disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model document 2, the core has a circular depressed portion where the core caves in from the top surface towards the under surface in its thickness direction and the top sheet which is infolded into the depressed portion is secured to the peripheral and bottom surfaces of the depressed portion. The body exudates discharged while it is worn are contained in the depressed portion of the core.
Japanese Utility Model Document 1
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-5614A
Japanese Utility Model Document 2
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-21624A